A Day Downtown
by ArcticWarfare
Summary: Given a free day, Blake and Yang take a trip into the city. Feel free to leave a review. They're much appreciated. "OneShotOneKillAllLuckNoSkill"


Yang strolled down the sidewalk, taking small glances at her companion. As always, Blake Belladonna was distracted by something, whether it be the White Fang or some book she read. Nevertheless, Yang snapped her fingers in front of Blake's face, which caused Blake to jump a bit and return to reality.

"There you are, kitty cat!"

Exclaimed Yang, smiling widely at her friend.

"Did I space out again? Sorry…" came the response.

"Don't worry about it, Blake. Mind telling me what you were thinking about?"

Inquired yang with a curious look on her face.

"Oh it's nothing…"

"Are you sure?"

"yeah , I'm sure. Let's enjoy the day."

Came the response from a smiling Blake.

Yang's smile became wider as she saw the small expression of happiness from her partner. After the events pertaining to the White Fang popped up, Blake had been stressing herself over stopping said organization, starving herself and depriving herself of sleep, hoping to waste no time in finding information. Thankfully, her team snapped her out of her self-destructive habits and regained a functional teammate, as joked by Yang. The blond haired brawler quickly picked Blake up in a bear hug and, unknowingly, nuzzled into Blake's boobs.

"Y-Yang! Put me down!"

Panicked Blake with a heavy blush on her face. She looked around and saw several pedestrians looking their way, some with looks of confusion and some with looks of amusement.

"We're in p-public!"

"Your point? I finally see my kitten smile in a long time and I can't celebrate a little?"

Came the response from an elated yang, not taking notice to the civilians.

The blond set the raven-haired girl down and led her further down the road to a restaurant. It looked small and not extravagant like the place Weiss took the team last week. Yang chuckled at the memory of Ruby picking up the menu only for her eyes to nearly pop out of her skull looking at the prices.

The duo walked in to be greeted by warm decor, a home dining room feel of a restaurant. The smell of a grill emanated from the kitchen while the tables and chairs were made to laminated wood. The two were quickly seated and given menus to look over. The waitress came over with waters and asked the two what they wanted.

"I'll have the classic burger" said Yang.

"And I'll have the tuna melt" followed Blake.

"Alright, I'll have that right out, girls" chirped the waitress.

As the waitress left, Blake looked out the window in thought. Yang noticed and a rare frown adorned her face.

"Blake...Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I think." came the airy response.

Yang reached over to place her hand over Blake's, who flinched at the contact.

"You know me and the others will be with you every step of the way right?"

Blake looked at Yang with wide doe eyes before calming down and clasping her other hand over Yang's.

"I know...Thank you...for everything."

"Of course, kitten"

Came the response from Yang, before giving a gentle smile to Blake.

"Is this a bad time, girls?" Inquired a blushing, but smiling waitress, holding two plates of food.

Blake quickly retracted her hands before looking away, blushing crazily.

Yang looked over and chuckled before addressing the waitress.

"Not at all, miss."

"Alright, here's the burger...and here is the tuna melt, enjoy. Oh and," The waitress leaned in, "You two are one of the cutest couples to walk in through those doors." chirped the waitress before walking off, leaving both of the girls blushing messes.

Lunch was quiet and uneventful, with the only sounds being chewing and the occasional clink of ice on a glass being drank out of. The girls rarely made eye contact,mostly because Blake was too embarrassed over the waitresses words. After the meal, Yang footed the bill and the two began walking out.

"Don't have too much fun, you two!" Came a cheeky comment from the waitress.

"No promises!" Came the equally cheeky comment from Yang, which left Blake and the remaining occupants of the room blushing to some extent. The dark-haired girl quickly left the building, pulling her partner along with her.

The walk back to the dorms was quiet. The sound of crickets echoed around the duo while they walked. Blake was once again in thought, but not about her usual topics. When they reached their dorm rooms, Blake suddenly stopped and faced Yang, who was startled by her partner's movement.

"Hey...Yang?"

"Hm? What is it, kitty cat?"

"Do...do you like me?"

Asked a blushing Blake, barely looking at the bosom blond while shifting her weight between feet nervously.

The brawler was stunned for a moment while a blush appeared on her face. She was frozen for a moment before snapping out of her stupor and walking towards Blake. Yang tenderly wrapped her arm around Blake's waist while cupping her cheek.

"I thought you would never ask…" breathed out Yang.

"How...how much?" came the response from Blake, who reached up to hold her partner's face between her hands.

"More than you can imagine, kitty cat…At first I thought you were cold, uncaring and maybe even cynical. But, as you started opening up to us, talking to us more, trusting us more… Of course the White Fang situation popped up and we started worrying about you, especially since you closed yourself off from us."

Blake looked away at that statement, before her gaze was guided back to meet Yang's, whose eyes were filled with an emotion Blake recognized as love.

"But, after that you reopened, we could see you again…I started to see you again, your true feelings and the real Blake Belladonna. And I came to realize one thing, and that is...I love you Blake, I love you with all my heart, I love your strengths and your weaknesses, your advantages and shortcomings, your flawed perfection. I love you so much Blake."

Blake stood speechless, looking at her partner. Her vision became blurred with tears as her lips widened into the biggest smile Yang had seen yet. Blake dove into Yang's arms, nuzzling into her bosom while tears of happiness ran down her cheeks, staining Yang's shirt.

"I love you, Yang...I love you, I love you, I love you…"

Reciprocated Blake over and over again, muffled from being covered by Yang. The brawler simply held the cat close while stroking her hair, letting the mutuality of love flow between them.

Finally, Blake pulled back and looked into Yang's eyes once more. Yang reached up to wipe stray tears away from her partner's face before her hand came to cup Blake's cheek once more. Blake edged closer to Yang's face, with Yang understanding her intentions. The two inched closer as their eyes fluttered closed, the distance being covered at a pace a snail would deem slow.

Their lips were millimeters apart before-

Yang sat up ramrod straight in her bed, her hair a mess and her heartbeat at an extreme beat. She looked on into nothing with wide doe eyes as her mind attempted to soak in her environment. The room was dead silent save for Yang's erratic breathing and the subtle, constant chirps of crickets outside. The brawler looked outside a the night, barely illuminated by the broken moon. She looked down at her remaining hand as drops of tears fell on the blanket. Yang clutched her chest with her remaining hand before more tears ran down her face, sobs racking her entire body. Her heart hurt more than any wound possible from fighting as the tears cascaded down her cheeks and stung at her eyes.

"B...Blake...why…" She asked no one in particular. "Why did you leave us…"

The words came out choked and broken as Yang continued to sob.

"It hurts...it hurts so much…"


End file.
